110315-Reunited and it hurts so bad
CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: "Listen. Just. Stay." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT waves a hand, a bit dismissively, at Nyarla. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT looks to Aaisha. -- CCC: "If anyone here is out of control, it's you" CCC: "You and your fucking high horse" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC puts away his specibus -- CAT: "Aaisha. Arre you welll." CAT: "Can you THINK." CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stares at Lorrea from where she's sitting propped up against the wall. -- CAT: "I don't care to." CAT: "Then you know. Good. This willl pass." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her face crumples and she tugs at her hair but stays silent. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glances back to Nyarla, her lip pulling away slightly from one of her fangs, in a mild sneer. -- CAT: "Arre you quite done, with this." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he growled right back at her -- CCC: "You've been the instigator of anything between us. Are you?" CAT: "Instigatorr, no. I refuse to lleave mistakes be." CCC: "You claim everything I do is a mistake" CCC: "I wanted peace and you drew your sword" CAT: "Think on what I have cllaimed that on." CAT: "THINK." CAT: "Recalll." CCC: "Recall what?" CAT: "What do you bellieve my intent to be." CCC: "All you've done is threaten me since I got here, then attack me, and spout bullshit. But I'M the one not thinking here?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT pulls off her cape. DRAMA CLASP. She throws it towards Aaisha. -- CAT: "You're not." CAT: "What bulllshit I have spouted." CCC: "Pretty sure you're intant is to give me a reason to give you a reason to cull me" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she flinches and clumsily catches the cape surprised. -- CAT: "Wrrong." CCC: "You've threatened my life before" CCC: "I know you lie, but now you're just not trying" CAT: "Whetherr you bellieve it orr not, you're my Moirraill, and you're imporrtant to the team." CAT: "If I was llooking to killl you, then I woulld harrdlly need a reason." CAT: "You're in my hive, on my pllanet." CCC: "And trying to make me stay" CCC: "So that's bullshit" CAT: "Because that was what I NEGOTIATED." CCC: "NEGOTIATED WITH WHO?" CCC: "I don't know what fuckign backroom deals you're doing" CCC: "Don't treat me like I'm here willingly" CAT: "I know that you're not." CAT: "I know that you woulld sllink back to Scarrllet given hallf the chance." CCC: "Just who died and made you Queen Bee?" CAT: "...Nyarla will you stay if it means seeing Scarlet again? Will you listen to Lorrea?" CCC: "I don't believe for a second listening to her would reunite us" CAT: "It may not, but it'll help us finish the game. Help you become a Mage of Time so you can stop Jack from hurting Scarlet. And then you can do whatever you please." CCC: "You don't need to tell me that" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice is listless as she talks, she's watching Nyarla with bleary eyes. -- CCC: "That's WHY I'm here" CAT: "And, as it turrns out, we ALLL want you to be ablle to do that." CAT: "Then why are you arguing with her." CCC: "She's arguing with me. Calling me her moirail after threatening my life twice in 5 minutes" CCC: "Trying to hold me to some kind of deal I wasn't even told about" CAT: "Because she's angry. Didn't you just say she hasn't met Scarlet? If it was a deal with Vigil it needs to be held." CAT: "You remember how frightened Scarlet looked? You don't want to give him reason to hurt her do you?" CCC: "I don't know what fucking deal" CCC: "What are the terms of it?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks to Lorrea. -- CCC: "How can I believe that without being INFORMED?" CCC: "It's really that simple" CAT: "He would only take a finger when he removed you from her presence, rather than tearing you apart." CCC: "Take a finger?" CCC: "So you knew he would have shown up?" CAT: "And he didn't even do that." CAT: "... The arrangement I originally had with him. And no he didn't." CCC: "YOU SENT HIM THERE" CAT: "HE WAS ALLRREADY GOING." CAT: "NYARLA." CAT: "HE'S PROTECTING HER FROM JACK." CCC: "And you have the fucking gumption to tell me you were looking out for me" CAT: "As much as it pains me... to say. With how frightened she was. He's protecting her." CAT: "They're matesprits." CCC: "You act like I can take his word without drowning myself in salt" CAT: "You arre not dead." CCC: "I know he was looking for her" CAT: "Scarrllet is not dead." CCC: "And he hadn't found her until whatever you did happened" CAT: "Then go drown yourself in salt, because if you break this deal not only will we get hurt and ruin the game probably but Scarlet will get hurt." CAT: "You werre sent to the one perrson who may be ablle to keep you in check." CAT: "...Nyarla he already found her. Before Lorrea did anything." CAT: "Being removed frrom Scarrllet woulld cause grrief." CAT: "Of courrse he woulld underrstand that." CCC: "And how would you know?" CCC: "I didn't want to believe it, but you really did betray Scarlet" CAT: "So who woulld you be sent to, besides yourr Moirraill." CCC: "Don't pull the moirail card after all this" CAT: "... Do you remember when I left? For a few moments. I feel asleep and... I met Vigil. He said he would protect her since we couldn't so. I. Told him. Where she was." CCC: "Gonna need to give that a break til tensions die, please" CAT: "I am speaking of the time prriorr to this." CCC: "What time?" CAT: "BEFORRRE THIS HAPPENED." CAT: "... Do eitherr of you underrstand the effects of what you've been doing" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs bitterly. -- CAT: "Obviously no." CCC: "I haven't done anything" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT hisses, under her breath. -- CCC: "I raged about doing nothing, I made up with Aaisha, we got a call from Scarlet, and then everything comes crashing down because of this" CCC: "And I still don't know what the fuck you're on about" CAT: "...Can we stop arguing for a little bit? Please?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighs -- CAT: "Pllease." CCC: "I really want to" CCC: "All I've done is try to calm this situation as best I can" CCC: "And ask for a little exposition on whatever is happening" CCC: "Apparently too much to ask" CAT: "I betrayed Scarlet, Lorrea saved our sorry asses before he tore into us what more is there?" CCC: "Why?" CAT: "The terrms of the arrangement werre that I woulld ensurre that both of you underrstand what you're doing, and in returrn, Vigil woulld REFRRAIN from killling you. Despite his bellieving that you hid Scarrllet frrom him." CAT: "He woulld not have sparred you." CAT: "I. I was... jealous. Of her. I. Wanted you to myself..." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT glances at Aaisha, for a moment. Then back to Nyarla. -- CAT: "...My dreamself is dead Nyarla if that makes you feel better. Vigil was... very angry." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he's taken aback at that -- CCC: "Why would you do something so stupid? And for jealousy?" CAT: "I don't know." CCC: "I tried to tell you that dealing with Vigil was a bad idea" CAT: "I know, I know I should've listened but I..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she tugs at her hair again. -- CAT: "Vigill, at lleast, has stuck to his worrd." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he grimaces -- CCC: "At least" CCC: "At least that second life thing was no joke then" CAT: "Arre you both heallthy." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs. -- CAT: "Yea at least that wasn't. I guess I'm healthy. If you can call it that." CCC: "I'm fine, no thanks to your assault" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sends Lorrea a look -- CAT: "...Can I have a bath?" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he turns to Aaisha -- CAT: "... Yeah. It's, uh. Acrross the brridge, therre." CCC: "I'm sorry that all happened, I am" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT gestures towards one of the few doors, leaving the circular room. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles at Nyarla getting up and wrapping the red cape around herself to hide the blue. -- CAT: "I shouldn't have betrayed Scarlet and you. I'm sorry." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she leaves the room where Lorrea gestured, bitting her lip. -- CAT: "Nyarrlla. Can I trrust you." CCC: "Do you?" CAT: "Yes and no." CCC: "If you trusted me, you wouldn't need to ask that" CCC: "And you would have a straight answer" CCC: "Do you trust me?" CAT: "At this point, I harrdlly have a reason to." CAT: "Yourr intent has neverr been bad, though." CCC: "I don't have much reason to trust you either" CCC: "But I will" CAT: "It's apprreciated." CCC: "So then, will you trust me?" CCC: "Straight answer, please" CAT: "Yes. Somewhat." CCC: "No" CAT: "Not absollutelly." CAT: "But I don't trrust anyone absollutelly." CCC: "Not a straight answer" CCC: "Not an excuse" CAT: "That is not an excuse." CAT: "That is the absollute trruth." CCC: "Then you should work on that" CCC: "Or maybe I'm too trusting" CAT: "Maybe it's both." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sighed, frustrated -- CAT ceased responding to memo. CCC: "What is it that you want to tell me?" CCC: "That you need to trust me for, first" CAT: "It's morrre that I woullld ratherrr know if I can trrrust the trrrollllls staying in my hive." CCC: "I should be the one asking you that after being attacked and threatened for seemingly no reason" CAT: "I have a numberr of reasons. Ask me llaterr, though" CAT: "I have a SPLLITTING headache." CCC: "I'm half sure I'm better off outside" CCC: "A lot less threatening" CAT: "I woullld harrrdllly killlll you." CCC: "You already tried" CAT: "No I didn't." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he started off towards the door -- CAT: "Nyarrlla." CCC: Yes? CAT: "Do you REALLLY think that swinging the back of the bllade is trrying to killl you." -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looked back -- CAT: "I wanted you to llisten to me." CAT: "If you don't llisten, we coulld die." CAT: "Jack is trracking Aaisha, rememberr?" CCC: "You raised a sword to me regardless" CAT: "We need this sorrted out now." CCC: "That's not getting me to listen" CCC: "I remember damn well that Jack is tracking Aaisha," CCC: "Consider me on guard duty" -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he left the hive -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT seethes. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla